Parfaite
by StrawberryCool
Summary: Après le décès de ses parents alors qu'elle était encore mineure, Marinette se voit offrir la chance de sa vie lorsque Gabriel Agreste lui propose de l'accueillir au sein de son entreprise et de sa maison pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans le domaine de la mode. Seulement, Adrien, son fils, ne voit pas d'un très bon oeil cette nouvelle arrivante...


**~ Il y a deux ans.**

C'était un jeudi soir. Marinette avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser aller passer la nuit chez sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient un projet à rendre pour la semaine suivante et elles ne voulaient pas perdre de temps. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qui avait fait pencher la balance du bon côté. En réalité, elles fêtaient l'admission de la jeune femme pour un stage d'été dans la plus grande entreprise du monde de la couture : la maison Agreste. Depuis le temps que Marinette rêvait d'y aller. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire son premier pas vers son objectif final : devenir designer dans le monde de la mode. Seulement, pendant qu'elle s'amusait et fêtait sa réussite, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait chez ses parents à ce moment là.

Il devait être vingt-trois heures quand la sonnerie de l'appartement de la famille Caesaire résonna, réveillant toute la famille. Les jumelles commencèrent à courir partout, sautant et criant en imaginant qu'elles étaient poursuivies par un méchant. Marlena, la mère d'Alya, leur demanda de se calmer alors que l'adolescente sortait de sa chambre avec Mari' sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec deux policiers. Ils eurent le don de calmer tout le monde en une fraction de seconde. Marinette sentit son estomac se retourner, un très mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de son corps. Pressentiment qui fut renforcé lorsqu'ils prirent la parole.

« Est-ce que Marinette Dupaing-Chen est ici ?

\- Oui. Répondit Marlena en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Il y a un problème ?

\- Pouvons-nous entrer s'il-vous plait ? »

Elle acquiesça et vint se placer auprès des deux jeunes filles, comme pour les protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Quand Marinette vit sa nonna arriver, en larmes et jetant un regard désolée vers sa petite-fille, ses jambes la lâchèrent instantanément. Elle ne sentit qu'à peine les bras de sa meilleure amie autour de ses épaules, elle n'entendit qu'à peine les quelques mots prononcés par les policiers. Elle vit à peine sa grand-mère venir vers elle. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, son souffle s'accéléra et bientôt, l'air vint à lui manquer. Sa poitrine se comprima sous la douleur fulgurante qui vrillait son cœur. Puis, rapidement, ce fut le trou noir.

oOo

C'était un lundi matin. Les funérailles des parents de Marinette attirèrent beaucoup de monde. Leur boulangerie comptait de nombreux clients fidèles et ils étaient la gentillesse incarnée. Beaucoup eurent envie de leur dire au revoir, de leur faire un dernier signe avant qu'ils ne fassent leur dernier voyage. Ensemble. Tous les amis de Marinette vinrent la soutenir, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un jour d'école. Même le directeur de son collège fit le déplacement. Il faisait souvent appelle à eux pour les évènements organisés par l'école après tout. C'était une façon de les remercier pour leur bonté et leur générosité. Même Chloé Bourgeois, pourtant ennemie fidèle de Marinette, se présenta aux funérailles et eut une parole presque réconfortante pour Marinette. Presque. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Mais la franco-chinoise la remercia tout de même, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La blonde hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Elle tenait le coup, comme elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa rivale. Elle était forte après tout. Elle ne pleura pas devant ses invités, prenant sur elle-même. Sa grand-mère et elle se soutenaient mutuellement, ne laissant rien paraitre. Nino et Alya restèrent après que la cérémonie soit terminée. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Marinette seule. Elle avait besoin d'eux et ils le savaient. Alors, ils restèrent.

Mari' revint rapidement à l'école. Quelques jours plus tard, tout au plus. Tout le monde l'accueillie avec bienveillance et Chloé cessa ses rabaissements pour quelques temps. Au fond, elle comprenait ce que cela faisait d'être sans ses parents. Bien que les siens soient toujours vivants, elle ne voyait que très rarement sa mère et son père était toujours très occupé. Alors oui, il cédait à tous ses caprices. Mais, il n'empêche qu'elle se retrouvait souvent seule le soir chez elle.

Rapidement, un nouveau problème surgit. Marinette n'avait que quinze ans. Sa grand-mère était devenue sa tutrice vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas être autonome. Et elle avait prévu un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour quelques mois. C'était un projet de longue date, qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à mettre en place. Un projet cher à son cœur. Et, pour être honnête, elle avait besoin de quitter Paris. De quitter cette ville qui lui avait pris son fils et sa belle-fille. Cette ville où il était courant d'être tué lors d'un malheureux cambriolage qui tourne mal. Seulement, Marinette avait sa vie ici. Ses amis. Saurait-elle encaisser cette séparation ? Tout quitter pour suivre sa nonna ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait obtenu ce stage dont elle rêvait. Si elle partait, elle laissait derrière elle ses amis, son stage et son rêve.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien mamie. Un problème ? »

Mari' fixa sa nonna, consciente que quelque chose lui travaillait l'esprit et qu'elle n'osait pas en parler. Alors, elle lui fit part de ses doutes et de son envie de partir. La jeune femme ne dit rien pendant un moment, le visage baissé. Ses mains devinrent ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant.

« Chérie, s'il-te-plait. Dis quelque chose !

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je comprends, je t'assure.

\- Mais ? »

Lorsque l'adolescente leva les yeux, ils étaient sur le point de laisser couler des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques temps. Encore. Cela brisa le cœur de sa grand-mère. Elle se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant pour la calmer.

« Tu peux me laisser un peu de temps ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. »

oOo

« Le départ est prévu pour dans combien de temps ?

Gina dévisagea sa petite fille un instant avant de comprendre la question posée. Elle posa la plaque sortant du four qu'elle tenait et se tourna vers Marinette.

« Dans trois semaines. On partirait pour au moins six mois. Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Que je ne pourrais pas faire mon stage cet été ni faire ma rentrée scolaire l'année prochaine en France. Et que je ne pourrais même pas finir mon année de troisième…

\- C'est… c'est ça. Je suis désolée ma chérie.

\- Peut-être que je peux passer mon brevet en candidat libre. Madame Bustier peut toujours m'envoyer les cours par mail. Et il y aura bien un établissement à proximité d'où on se trouvera pour que je fasse mon examen.

\- Chérie…

\- Pour la rentrée prochaine, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Je serais transférée en cours d'année, ça arrive tout le temps. Pour le stage chez Agreste, je peux peut…

\- Marinette ! Appela une fois de plus Gina, coupant net le débit de parole de sa petite-fille. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ais-je vraiment le choix Nonna ? Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêche de suivre tes rêves.

\- Et moi celle qui t'empêche de suivre les tiens. Tu es jeune, pleine d'avenir.

\- Justement. J'ai tout le temps devant moi pour obtenir un nouveau stage. Je veux juste aller voir M. Agreste pour lui dire en personne que je ne pourrais finalement pas accéder à son stage. S'il-te-plait. »

Gina détailla sa petite fille du regard avant de céder dans un souffle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de Marinette, balayant l'air de sa main comme pour se débarrasser d'une mouche. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour se rendre au siège de l'entreprise tenue par Gabriel Agreste. Elle s'annonça à l'accueil, pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son bureau et attendit qu'on l'appelle. Le stress la gagna en un instant. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, ses mains plus moites. Sa grand-mère tenta une dernière fois de la dissuader de faire ça, qu'elles trouveraient une solution. Mari tint bon, persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors, quand elle exposa sa situation à M. Agreste et qu'elle lui apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ce stage chez lui dans les prochains mois, elle fut décontenancée par sa réponse.

« Veux-tu faire ce stage Marinette ? Si je te propose une solution pour que ta grand-mère puisse partir et pour que tu puisses faire ce stage tout de même, accepterais-tu ?

\- B-bien sûr. Mais je…

\- Nous avons constamment besoin de personnes pour réaliser les petites retouches, assister les couturières ou les mannequins lors des préparations d'évènements. Coupa-t-il. Vu ce que tu m'as présenté et après quelques ajustements, tu auras largement le niveau pour effectuer ces tâches simples mais importantes pour faciliter le travail des autres. En contrepartie, en lieu et place d'une rémunération, il se trouve qu'une chambre reste libre au manoir.

\- Q-Q-Quoi ? Couina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère qui, pour une fois, restait des nues.

\- Salle de bain personnelle, chauffeur si besoin, cuisinier et domestique pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères courantes. Voilà la proposition que je peux te faire. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Complètement ébahie, elle le fixa quelques instants avant de détourner lentement son regard vers sa grand-mère. Ce serait l'idéal pour elle. Elle pourrait faire son stage et rester avec ses amis. Finir son année scolaire, préparer la suivante toujours avec ses amis. Elle retournerait dans une vie presque similaire à celle d'avant.

« Soyons d'accord. S'avança Gina. Vous voulez que je vous laisse ma petite-fille pour qu'elle puisse travailler gracieusement pour vous en échange de sa prise en charge quotidienne et qu'elle puisse effectuer son stage. Autrement dit, vous vous occuperez d'elle en échange de la réalisation de son rêve ? Sourit-elle. Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'elle fasse ce stage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Marinette est une pierre précieuse encore à l'état brut. Soyons réaliste, un tel niveau à son âge et acquis de façon totalement autonome est déjà impressionnant. Nous manquons de grands talents dans ce métier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel à la base. Marinette l'est. Imaginez ce qu'elle pourrait réaliser si elle pouvait bénéficier d'une formation pour l'aider à organiser ses idées, lui donner plus de base graphique et stylistique. Tu pourrais faire partie des grands noms de la mode. Finit-il en se tournant vers Marinette, désormais aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure. C'est une opportunité en or que je t'offre. »

La jeune femme planta son regard azur dans le sien, à cours de mot. Son cœur s'emballa et, rapidement, l'idée d'accepter l'offre s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit. Suppliante du regard, elle se tourna vers Gina. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et se yeux incarnaient la fierté et la bonté. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Mari' pour comprendre la réponse. Tout comme il n'en fallut pas plus à Gabriel pour savoir ce qu'il lui restait à faire lorsque le regard de l'adolescente se posa de nouveau sur lui.

« Bien. Nathalie ? Préparez un contrat pour que tout soit bien clair pour tout le monde et que Mme Dupain soit rassurée. Appelez aussi la maison et demandez à préparer une chambre. »

**Aujourd'hui**

« Je te rappelle que tu devras rentrer seule ce soir. Nous atterrissons à Charles de Gaule aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Merci Nathalie. Ce n'est que la pré-rentrée. Je dois juste récupérer mes livres de cours pour l'année et faire la visite du lycée aux nouveaux arrivants. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour la journée entière.

\- Tu seras donc là quand nous arriverons ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Alya a organisé une soirée avec tous ceux de l'année dernière. Je vous en ai parlé il y a de ça quinze jours il me semble.

\- Exacte.

\- Je resterais sans doute chez elle pour la nuit afin d'aller au lycée directement depuis son appartement vu qu'il est plus près.

\- Sauf que Monsieur Agreste aimerais te parler avant que tu n'entames ta journée de cours.

\- Ah… très bien. Je rentrerais rapidement demain matin avant de retourner en cours. Est-ce que ça irait ?

\- Rendez-vous à sept heures dans son bureau dans ce cas. »

Marinette grimaça un instant puis repris un air détaché devant la caméra. Nathalie nota le rendez-vous sur son agenda et se reconcentra sur la jeune femme. Le son d'un portable l'empêcha de reprendre la parole. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à Marinette qu'elle devait répondre. La communication entre les deux jeunes femmes s'interrompit, laissant seule Mari' dans sa voiture. A peine eut-elle le temps de souffler que son chauffeur la déposa devant son lycée. Elle le remercia et quitta l'habitacle.

Elle repéra sa meilleure amie au milieu de la cours, en pleine discussion avec son petit ami. Avec un sourire, la franco-chinoise se mit à courir dans leur direction et sauta sur le dos d'Alya avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la voir arriver. Après un cri de surprise, des hurlements de contrariété et des gestes sans cohérence, la brunette se remis sur ses pieds et éclata de rire alors qu'elle cognait son poing contre celui de son meilleur ami. Nino la rejoignit dans son rire et, bientôt, Alya les rejoignit après avoir passé son bras autour des épaules de Marinette.

« Prête pour ce soir ?

\- Pas qu'un peu. On va s'éclater. Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Qui sera présente du coup ?

\- Toutes celles du collège, sauf Chloé bien sûr, ainsi qu'Eryn et Amanda.

\- Ça promet. Grogna Nino. Je ne sais pas si je dois te demander de surveiller Alya ou si c'est elle qui va devoir te surveiller.

\- Rho, ne t'en fait pas Papa, on s'en sortira très bien.

\- Exacte. Nous sommes de grandes filles. Promis on ne fera rien de trop délirant mon cœur.

\- Le problème, c'est votre définition du « trop délirant ». Nous n'avons pas les mêmes limites…

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Rigola Marinette. Que peut-il arriver lors d'une soirée entre filles qui te fasse si peur ? »

oOo

Apparemment, Nino les connaissait un peu trop bien. Il était six heures vingt-cinq lorsque Marinette rentra dans la demeure Agreste. Silencieuse du mieux qu'elle put, elle monta discrètement dans sa chambre, jeta son sac à main sur son lit et fila directement sous la douche. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se couche. Surtout pas ! Sinon, jamais elle ne résisterait à fermer les yeux. Jamais elle ne pourrait se réveiller pour son entretien avec M. Agreste et au grand jamais elle ne pourra survivre à sa journée cours. Alors, prenant le taureau par les cornes, elle retira tant bien que mal ses talons, détacha les lacets de sa robe, la laissa glisser le long de son corps et pénétra dans la douche. Elle mit un jet d'eau froide directement sur elle. Résultat : elle laissa échapper un petit cri, posa sa main directement sur sa bouche avant de se mettre à rire de sa discrétion pas terrible.

Elle leva son visage pour que le jet d'eau vienne directement sur son visage. Le froid remettait ses idées en place. Rapidement, elle augmenta la température pour se prendre une vraie douche. Grommelant contre Alya et ses défis stupides de la nuit, notamment ceux incluant de l'alcool, elle sorti de sa douche. Son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rattraper, finit par terre après avoir lâché un nouveau cri. Cri qui se transforma en plainte douloureuse. Lentement, elle se releva et pris appuie sur son lavabo, le temps que les étoiles dansantes devant ses yeux se calment.

_*Sérieusement Alya. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre sur ce coup ?*_

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre contenance. Dans dix minutes, elle devra faire face à Gabriel Agreste, être la plus irréprochable possible et surtout, SURTOUT, faire en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle venait de se faire une nuit blanche pour boire avec ses amies et faire n'importe quoi !

Marinette souffla un grand coup avant de frapper trois fois contre la porte massive du bureau de son patron. Il l'invita à entrer avec son habituelle voix monotone. D'un geste qu'elle voulait sûr, la jeune femme entra dans le bureau, referma la porte et s'avança vers M. Agreste. Après l'avoir incitée à s'assoir, il prit enfin le temps de se tourner vers elle. Son regard se posa à peine sur elle, chose qui la rassura. Peut-être ne verrait-il pas son état après tout.

« Comment s'est passée la rentrée ?

\- Bien. J'ai obtenu mon emploi du temps. Je le donnerai à Nathalie avant de partir en cours.

\- Tu as du temps libre ?

\- Moins que l'année dernière. Mais ça ne posera pas de problème pour mon travail au sein de l'entreprise, je vous le promets.

\- Je n'en doute pas, comme toujours. Concernant la Chine, nous avons eu un nouveau projet qui devrait se mettre en place d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Je profiterais de mon déplacement en Chine pour me rendre dans les locaux de l'entreprise si vous le souhaitez.

\- C'était le but. Je te tiendrais informé de tout ce qu' savoir avant que tu n'y ailles.

\- Très bien. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Gabriel continuait de pianoter sur sa tablette sans lancer un regard vers la jeune femme. Marinette, quant à elle, se concentrait sur sa respiration, retenant une envie de vomir qui commençait à monter en elle. Une fois de plus, elle se maudit intérieurement et insulta de tous les noms sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai appris pour l'arrêt maladie de l'une de nos couturière et de l'aide précieuse que tu as apporté pour combler le manque. Bon travail. Ta supérieure m'a fait un bel éloge sur ton investissement et le temps que tu as passé.

\- Merci M. Agreste. »

Il leva un sourcil pour poser un regard sur sa jeune stagiaire. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se sentait de moins en moins bien. Mais elle devait conserver son masque de parfaite maitrise de soi. Quelques mots furent encore échangés et, bien trop lentement à son gout, Marinette fut autorisée à sortir de là. En regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'elle serait bientôt en retard. Elle souffla une fois de plus, posant sa main sur son front et commença à se masser les tempes. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Elle fila dans sa chambre, pris quelques affaires pour sa journée de cours après avoir vérifié son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Nathalie y serait surement, prête à lui faire la morale sur l'importance de prendre un petit déjeuner alors qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps ce matin. A peine avait-elle finit de descendre les escaliers que la jeune femme entendit la voix de l'assistante s'élever dans la salle à manger. Elle s'arrête un instant, se demandant à qui elle pouvait bien parler, avant de se rappeler que le fils de Gabriel était de retour dans la demeure. Après deux ans de vie dans ce manoir, jamais elle ne l'avait rencontré jusque-là. Son cœur manqua un battement. Deux ans. Cela faisait déjà deux ans. Instinctivement, sa main droite se porta sur son pendentif, ultime cadeau qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents. Refoulant sa tristesse, Marinette fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une copie de son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa le seuil de la porte, son regard se porta immédiatement sur Adrien. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et, en l'espace d'un quart de seconde, Marinette se sentit tomber. Ardemment. C'est Nathalie qui la sortie de sa torpeur qui, heureusement, ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Ah Marinette. Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura le temps. »

Surprise, Mari' sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha et manqua de tomber. Nino la rattrapa par habitude.

« Désolé Mari. On m'a laissé entrer et comme je t'ai vu, je suis directement venu te voir.

\- M. Lahiffe. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Demanda Nathalie, un sourcil levé.

\- Je suis venu récupérer Marinette pour être sûre qu'elle ne serait pas en retard en cours. Ce serait dommage pour un premier jour. Répondit-il avant de se tourner avec un sourire faux sur le visage et des yeux scrutateurs. D'instinct, Mari recula d'un pas et grimaça devant cet examen peu subtil. Et elle avait oublié ça hier soir. Ajouta-il en sortant de sa poche son bracelet fétiche. Je suis donc venu te le rapporter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela M. Lahiffe. Marinette aurait été à l'heure. Quand commencez-vous les cours ?

\- Dans vingt-cinq minutes maintenant.

\- Bien. Puis-je avoir votre emploi du temps Marinette ? J'imagine que vous et votre ami êtes dans la même classe…

\- Exacte. Reprit Marinette. Le voici. »

La jeune franco-chinoise tendit le bout de papier à Nathalie qui l'examina avant de sortir de la pièce pour en faire une copie. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Mari' se tourna pleinement vers son meilleur ami, une main sur la hanche et son doigt accusateur lui appuyant sur la poitrine. Elle avait complètement oublié Adrien et ses deux invités derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Vérification. Rigola-t-il. Je voulais juste voir ta tête avant de croiser Alya, histoire de me préparer psychologiquement pour ma journée. »

Elle se redressa, croisa ses bras autours de sa poitrine et lui lança un regard qui se voulait hautain.

« Quoi ? Tu as si peur que ça de ta propre copine ? Quand je vais dire ça à Alya…

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Juste de son humeur. Et vu comment tes yeux brillent, je dirais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Si toi tu n'as pas dormi, alors elle aussi. Et toi comme moi savons à quelle point elle peut être de mauvaise humeur sans son quota d'heure de sommeil. Râla-t-il. Kim prend la température du côté d'Alya pour savoir si Alix sera en forme ou non. Et Luka se base sur Juleka et Rose pour savoir s'il devrait jouer les gardes du corps avec toi toute la journée.

\- Q-QUOI ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui comme garde-du-corps. Bouda-t-elle, se mettant dos à lui. Là, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Adrien et les deux mannequins qui l'accompagnaient. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge instantanément. D-désolée pour ça. Bafouilla-t-elle, déclenchant le rire de Nino. Cela lui valut un regard noir qui le calma sur le coup. Nathalie profita de ce silence gênant pour revenir de son bureau.

\- Tenez. Je t'appellerai dans la journée pour te donner l'heure à laquelle tu es attendue à l'agence. Et prend ceci avant de partir. Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille remplie d'un liquide verdâtre peu appétissant. Ce sera ton petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se risqua Nino, le regard sceptique.

\- Un smoothie. Parfait pour faire le plein d'énergie. Et tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Marinette grimaça devant son petit-déjeuner et ne laissa rien paraitre de sa nausée revenue à la charge. Bon Dieu que la journée allait être longue.

oOo

Adrien était resté silencieux lors de l'échange entre la protégée de son père et Nathalie. Il profita de l'occasion pour la détailler. Il en avait entendu parler, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement. Lors des séjours de son père aux Etats-Unis, il n'arrêtait pas d'en faire des louanges. Alors, au fil des mois et même des années, Adrien était venu à ne pas l'aimer. Jaloux ? Pour être totalement honnête, c'était surement ça. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et sa première rencontre avec elle n'avait fait qu'accentuer son mépris pour elle. Si _parfaite_ avec Nathalie mais complètement différente avec son ami qui avait débarqué à l'improviste. Et personne n'avait rien dit ! Alors que lui, il n'avait jamais eu droit à des visites surprises de ses amis. Pas qu'il en ait mais le principe même de cette… liberté le dérangeait. Il n'y avait pas eu droit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris à travers les mots de son père : Gabriel était fier de cette étrangère alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à son propre fils. Il était plus laxiste avec elle alors qu'il avait dû se plier sans compromis aux souhaits et désirs de son père. C'était injuste !

Alors, quand il l'a vu arriver en fin de journée dans les locaux de la compagnie de son père, il ne put empêcher un grognement sortir de sa gorge. Ses deux « amis », des mannequins embauchés par son père avec qui il avait fait le voyage de retour, le regardèrent suspicieusement avant de suivre son regard. Deux sourires étirèrent leurs lèvres. Deux sourires qui firent froid dans le dos des maquilleuses qui s'occupaient d'eux. Avant qu'ils aient pu amorcer le moindre geste, Marinette quitta la pièce, accompagnée par la responsable du département de conception. Et Adrien retourna à ses propres occupations, souhaitant l'éviter le plus possible à l'avenir.

oOo

Son vœu fut plus ou moins réalisé. Les deux adolescents ne faisaient que se croiser. S'ils passaient plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce, c'était un miracle. Pas qu'ils le faisaient exprès, bien au contraire. Mais leurs emplois du temps différaient. La soirée que donnait son père tous les ans à la mi-septembre arrivait à grand pas et tout le monde avait sa touche à apporter. Marinette enchainait les cours et son travail d'assistante conception sans avoir une minute pour elle. Adrien, lui, enchainait ses cours ainsi que ses leçons privées tout en continuant le mannequinat et les essayages.

« Au moins, j'ai du temps pour dormir. » N'arrêtait-il pas de se dire. Dès qu'il croisait Marinette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les cernes sous ses yeux grandirent à vue d'œil, à l'instar de toute l'équipe de conception. Il remarquait également qu'elle ne prenait jamais le temps de petit-déjeuner correctement. Nathalie se contentait de lui tendre un smoothie vraiment pas appétissant lorsqu'elle débarquait en courant dans le hall d'entrée, répétant sans cesse qu'elle allait finir en retard. Quelque part, il se délectait de voir que, finalement, son père l'a traitait peut-être plus durement que lui pour le moment. Alors, quand il l'a vit arriver ce fameux soir, souriante et fraiche comme si ses nuits blanches n'avaient jamais eu lieu, il s'étouffa de colère et pris un verre cul sec avant de se détourner d'elle.

Seulement pour se retrouver presque collé à elle quelques minutes après quand son père lui demanda de les rejoindre pour la présenter une fois de plus à d'importants clients américains. La jeune femme s'avança vers eux avec un sourire. Adrien profita du moment où les clients serraient sa main pour la détailler. Sa robe était fluide et mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Mi-longue, elle s'arrêtait à hauteur de ses genoux. De la dentelle noire terminait le tissu à ce niveau-là. On le retrouvait au niveau de ses épaules. Son bustier était maintenu par deux fines lanières torsadées en dentelle. Un léger fil d'or courait dans les lanières, capturant la lumière des lustres au-dessus d'eux. Le satin d'un rouge carmin glissait sur sa peau laiteuse et contrastait avec ses yeux qui revêtaient une couleur bleu océan.

Son dégoût pour la jeune femme s'accentua quand il l'entendit parler dans un anglais impeccable, enchainant les discussions sérieuses avec les blagues placées pile au bon moment. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle se démenait pour apporter de l'attention à tous, sans qu'aucun ne se sente défavorisé. N'avait-elle donc aucun défaut ? Il prit un autre verre, écoutant d'une seule oreille ce que Nathalie lui disait.

Il l'observa toute la soirée, un peu contre sa volonté. Il se détestait de lui accorder autant d'attention. Toutefois, c'était très discret. Personne ne le remarqua, encore moins elle dieu merci, et tous ses interlocuteurs furent enchantés de leurs échanges. Il l'a perdit de vue quelques instants plus tard, après qu'elle ait été rejointe par un groupe d'adolescent. Par le sourire qu'il avait vu sur son visage, Adrien en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'amis. Une nouvelle coupe fut vidée.

oOo

Il devait être deux heures et demie du matin quand il demanda à Nathalie de lui faire venir une voiture pour pouvoir rentrer. Vingt minutes plus tard, il franchissait les portes de sa grande demeure. Il desserra sa cravate, remerciant son chauffeur qui retournait à la fête pour pouvoir récupérer, plus tard, son père, Nathalie et surement l'autre occupante de la maison. Quand il fut seul, Adrien s'autorisa à s'appuyer contre la porte et souffla un bon coup. Sa tête était lourde. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, tentant vainement de calmer la migraine qui s'amorçait. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et monta les escaliers, direction sa chambre. Il retira sa veste, sa cravate et débouta les premiers boutons de sa chemise trop cintrée. Quand il arriva au pied de sa porte, il tomba nez à nez avec _elle_. Marinette le dévisagea quelques secondes, le temps que les deux comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seul qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'elle put sortir. Sa main, encore en train de défaire son chignon, termina sa tâche. Ses cheveux descendirent en cascade, légèrement ondulés suite au temps passé dans leur coupe. Ce mouvement réveilla Adrien. Il se frappa mentalement pour cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Souffla-t-il, énervé de ne pas avoir un seul instant sans la voir ce soir.

\- J'habite ici je te rappelle. Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle posa son épaule contre sa porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas le ton d'Adrien. Et la fatigue n'aidait pas sa patience.

« Comme si je pouvais t'oublier toi, la _parfaite_ petite princesse de mon père.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa-t-elle, complètement incrédule devant le dégoût évident qu'il insufflait dans sa voix.

\- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? La _parfaite _héritière de l'empire de _mon_ père, qui fait tout _parfaitement_ et sans se plaindre. Qui a le sourire parfait envers les clients importants, qui… »

La baffe qu'il se prit le coupa net. Bien qu'il regardait le visage de Marinette pendant son petit discours, il n'avait pas remarqué ses traits se déformer sous le choc, puis la colère. Toutefois, il vit clairement les larmes s'amonceler dans le coin de ses yeux quand il l'a dévisagea. Sa fureur initiale suite à la baffe tomba aussi rapidement qu'un soufflé raté. Il cligna des yeux, choqué par la situation et cherchant à comprendre.

« Et celle là, elle était _parfaite_ ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la lui ferma au nez.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa migraine s'était largement intensifiée. Il se leva difficilement pour se rendre dans le salon prendre son petit déjeuner. Il trouva la pièce vide, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait. Où était donc passée Nathalie ? Et Marinette ? En pensant à elle, il revit les larmes dans ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne le laisse. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. A peine fut il assit que la porte menant aux cuisines s'ouvrit, dévoilant un majordome qui poussait un plateau. Sans un mot, il déposa son petit déjeuner sur la table et se retira. Sur son plateau, son éternel bol de muesli, son lait de soja, son jus de fruit frais et son verre d'eau. Mais il trouva également un cachet et une note pliée en deux. Il l'ouvrit.

_« Prend ça pour ta tête. Nathalie et ton père sont absents pour la fin du week-end et m'ont demandé de te passer le message. » _

Il cligna des yeux, dérivant sur le cachet. Adrien inspira lentement. Sa boule au fond de sa gorge se resserra. Même après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, elle continuait d'être sympa avec lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Il prit le médicament, repensant à leur fin de soirée. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Peut-être que… Son mal de tête s'accentua. Las, il avala d'une traite son verre d'eau, mangea ce qu'il put avaler avant de quitter la table. Il devait lui parler. Au moins pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était mise dans cet état. Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Seulement, il ne l'aperçut pas du week-end.

oOo

« Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? »

Adossé contre le branlant de la porte, Adrien regardait Marinette qui fouillait dans un tas de tissus en vrac. La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne t'évite pas. Répondit-elle en retournant dans sa fouille, provoquant le haussement de sourcils du blond.

\- Ne me l'a fait pas. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis samedi soir et on est mercredi. Et si je te vois, c'est uniquement parce que mon père t'a assigné comme étant mon assistante styliste jusqu'au prochain défilé.

\- Je t'ai manqué peut-être ? Rit-elle, sarcastique. Désolée mais je n'ai pas à venir te voir pour te rendre des comptes. »

Elle trouva le tissu qu'elle cherchait, lâchant un petit cri de victoire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour se diriger dans la pièce d'à côté, où trônait la tenue sur laquelle elle travaillait. Seulement, elle se trouva rapidement à quelques centimètres seulement d'Adrien. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur son visage. Instantanément, ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Trop près. Elle était beaucoup trop près.

« Tu peux me laisser passer ?

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire, se tournant suffisamment pour la bloquer contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle, vraiment pas à l'aise. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Répond moi d'abord.

\- Je… Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'évite pas. J'ai… j'ai été très occupée.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis. »

Il s'écarta après un long instant à la regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Marinette tenta de se calmer pendant qu'elle s'échappait sans lui lancer un regard. Adrien, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dos de la jeune femme. Il ne lui laissa que deux secondes d'avance avant de repartir à la charge. Se sentant suivie, Marinette se stoppa net, obligeant Adrien à piler pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. La brunette se retourna vivement, visiblement énervée.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi Adrien ? Souffla-t-elle, lasse de ce petit jeu.

\- Pourquoi tu as réagi au quart de tour samedi soir ? Je n'ai rien dis qui…

\- Rien dis ? RIEN DIS ? S'énerva-t-elle, sa carapace se brisant totalement. Tu ne me connais pas et ose me dire que… »

Elle se stoppa, ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Adrien, lui, la regardait avec de grands yeux, surpris.

« De toutes les personnes que je suis amenée à rencontrer, à côtoyer… Reprit-elle plus calmement, presque avec tristesse. J'espérais… j'espérais que toi plus que n'importe qui tu verrais et comprendrais que ton père nous force à nous forger un masque pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Au moins en ce qui concerne les apparences. Mais apparemment, même mon masque est _parfait_. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le déstabilisa. Il y voyait clairement les espoirs éteints et l'amertume qu'elle ressentait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, près à lui répondre quelque chose, quand la voix de Nathalie se fit entendre.

« Adrien, tu es attendu dans le studio 3 pour des prises photos.

\- J'arrive de suite Nathalie. Répondit-il, se tournant vers elle pour lui faire un signe de tête. »

Quand il reprit sa position initiale, Marinette fermait la porte de sa salle de travail.

oOo

Les deux adolescents jonglèrent entre leurs emplois du temps pour se croiser. Seuls quelques échanges se firent entre eux. Leur relation resta pendant un long moment telle qu'elle était. Ils se contentaient de s'observer de loin. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait faire un nouveau pas vers l'autre. Quand ils dinaient ou déjeunaient ensemble, ils se faisaient la conversation mais rien de personnel n'était dit. L'un comme l'autre commençait à sérieusement regretter cette relation tendue. Mais Adrien ne savait pas comment reprendre le contact après leur dernier échange et Marinette estimait que c'était à lui de venir. Pourquoi pas même s'excuser. Mais elle était déjà passée au-dessus de ça et, quelque part, elle le comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas.

« Je crois que j'ai merdé ! » Dirent-ils au même moment mais à des personnes différentes.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire le premier pas Mari. Répliqua Alya, sirotant son milk-shake aux myrtilles. Il t'a blessée par ses mots et…

\- Et je l'ai frappé. Coupa Marinette. Je devrais m'excuser pour ça au moins.

\- Nan ! Il l'avait cherché. Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as pris soin de lui de loin. Il le comprendra et viendra. Tu n'as en aucune façon cherché ou mérité son amertume pour toi. C'est à lui de faire un travail sur votre relation. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu recherches sa compagnie ou son amitié.»

Marinette lécha sa glace une fois de plus alors que les deux jeunes femmes finissaient de rejoindre le reste du groupe du collège. C'était une tradition. Au moins une fois par mois, ils se retrouvaient tous pour faire quelque chose. Peu importe quoi. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, c'était farniente au parc. Comme d'habitude, Kim et Alix étaient partis dans un défi quelconque. Marc et Nathaniel parlaient de leur nouvelle bande dessinée. Rose et Juleka étaient toutes les deux émerveillées par les idées qu'elles entendaient des deux jeunes hommes. Nino faisait écouter de la musique à Max et son robot Markov. Quant à Ivan et Mylène, ils discutaient musique avec Luka, le frère de Juleka, et Sabrina. Seule Chloé manquait à l'appel. Mais à force de refuser l'invitation, personne ne se donnait la peine de la prévenir de ces rassemblements désormais.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Chloé leva les yeux de sa manucure et fixa Adrien. Deux de ses « amis » haussèrent un sourcil, comme pour inciter le jeune mannequin à continuer sa pensée.

« Avec Marinette. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cette Maritrash. Elle s'en remettra. Tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à son niveau. Répliqua Chloé avant de retourner à ses ongles. Ce n'est pas une grande perte. Passe ton chemin. »

Adrien fixa son amie d'enfance, choqué par ses propos. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Mais à ce point ? Il lança un regard aux deux autres personnes avec eux. Ils haussèrent les épaules mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Décidemment, ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il aurait des réponses. Las, il souffla et porta son regard vers le parc qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Un groupe d'adolescent était présent, bruyant et encourageant deux d'entre eux qui faisaient une sorte de course.

« Ils ne changeront jamais. Souffla Chloé.

\- Tu les connais Chlo' ?

\- Nous étions ensemble au collège. Ce n'est pas important. »

Quand la jeune femme fronça les sourcils sans raison, Adrien suivit son regard et tomba sur une petite rousse qui sautait en l'air et criait pour soutenir la femme de la compétition. Quand elle gagna la course, les gars râlèrent et les filles hurlèrent de joie avant de sauter sur la gagnante. La rousse éclata de rire pour une raison qui leur échappait et, soudain, son regard attrapa une chevelure noire très familière. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il l'a vit rire avec une de ses amies. Etait-ce donc ça son véritable sourire ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et bon dieu qu'il avait envie de le revoir ! Le perdant, un certain Kim d'après ce qu'il entendait, criait à la revanche. Chose qu'Alix, sa rivale, accepta pour leur prochaine rencontre.

« Et Mari nous fera une banderole de folie. N'est-ce pas Mari ? »

Kim passa son bras autour des épaules de la franco-chinoise avec un grand sourire. Elle éclata de rire et accepta en donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il rit également et Alix vint se joindre au duo pour un câlin collectif.

« Choisit bien ton camp Dupain-Cheng. La menaça-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La banderole sera pour vous deux. Rigola-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Ça c'est ma fille.

\- Chloé ? »

La voix de Sabrina coupa l'ensemble des conversations. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Chloé, qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça bande de paysans ?

\- Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas changé. Railla une autre rousse avec des lunettes.

\- Alya ! Sourit Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, alors qu'un silence prenait place. »

Plusieurs de ces camarades la fixèrent comme si elle était hantée par un esprit. D'autres grimacèrent avant de reprendre un visage neutre. D'autres encore espéraient qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Oui ou non, telle était la question. Alors qu'Adrien adressait un sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre à l'affirmative, voyant une perche tendue pour reprendre le contact avec elle, Chloé pris les devants une fois de plus.

« Comme si nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire. Hors de question.

\- Mais Chloé… commença la rousse qui avait attiré l'attention de la fille Bourgeois.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir ici Sabrina. Mais bon, tu ne vaux peut être pas mieux qu'eux !

\- CHLOE ! »

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, surpris qu'ils aient eu cette intervention pile au même moment. Si Mari le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Adrien lui lança un sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à dire ça. Ils ne sont pas « en dessous » de nous comme tu aimes le croire.

\- Et si je me souviens bien, Sabrina était ta seule amie au collège. Continua Marinette, se rapprochant d'Adrien pour faire face à la jeune fille pourrie gâtée. Alors soit un peu plus sympa avec elle.

\- Tout le monde m'aimait au collège. S'indigna Chloé. »

Le regard de tous ses camarades contredisait cette pensée. Elle les dévisagea tous un par un avant de tourner la tête, fouettant l'air avec sa queue de cheval. Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard. Chloé, quant à elle, s'agrippa au bras de son ami d'enfance pour l'emmener loin du groupe.

« Allez viens Adrichou. Nous avons mieux à faire. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, la blonde le trainait derrière elle. Il lança un dernier regard vers Marinette, qui haussa les épaules avec un air désolé sur le visage.

oOo

Leur relation s'était un peu améliorée suite à ça. Ils se saluaient plus facilement, échangeaient plus régulièrement quelques paroles. Mais cela restait encore très timide. Aucun des deux ne savait sur quel pied danser avec ce nouveau partenaire qu'ils apprenaient à connaitre. Mais les choses évoluèrent d'une façon inattendue lors de la Toussaint.

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère, Adrien eut l'autorisation de se rendre sur sa tombe. Ou, tout du moins, il s'en donna l'autorisation. Avant son départ aux Etats-Unis, son père le lui avait interdit à cause de son âge soit disant trop jeune. Lors de ces deux années à l'étranger, il n'avait pas pu faire l'aller-retour pour l'occasion. Alors, cette année, il voulait y aller. Et, quelque part, cela l'angoissait. Son père ne le savait pas. Pas qu'il lui ai caché. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

Quand Adrien arriva au cimetière, il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il reverrait sa mère ! Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait disparue. Il serra les dents, luttant contre les larmes qui montaient. Il ne devait pas être faible. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. C'était ce que son père lui avait appris. Mais, finalement, sa mère lui avait au contraire toujours enseigné de suivre son cœur. Et maintenant, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans le cimetière. Son chauffeur resta dans la voiture pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Nathalie, quant à elle, le suivait de loin. Pas qu'il s'en soucie. Nathalie connaissait très bien sa mère. Était-elle une amie ? Il ne saurait le dire. En traversant les allées, il croisa plusieurs familles venues déposées des fleurs sur les tombes de leurs amis ou familles. Adrien resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa gerbe de fleur. Les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Après plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent suivit par l'assistante de son père arrivèrent à la tombe de Madame Emilie Agreste. Instantanément, le cœur d'Adrien se contracta violemment, lui coupant le souffle. Voir son nom, là, devant lui, rendait les choses encore plus réelles. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive. Non. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant d'autres personnes ! Un Agreste ne pleure pas en public ! Alors, il se concentra sur autre chose que le nom écrit sur la pierre tombale. Son cœur eut un autre sursaut, de surprise et d'émerveillement.

« J'ignorais que mon Père était venu aujourd'hui. »

La tombe était juchée de fleurs, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Aucune n'était fanée et leur fraicheur était une certitude. Adrien déposa les siennes sur un espace encore vide puis se tourna vers Nathalie, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il…

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas lui Adrien. Coupa la femme, visiblement un peu perdue. Il n'est pas venu sur la tombe de votre mère depuis son décès. Il préfère l'autel qu'il lui a dédié chez vous. Admit-elle, coupable de cette négligence.

\- Mais alors, qui ?

\- Oh. »

La voix féminine proche d'eux leur fit tourner la tête d'un même mouvement. La jeune femme se tassa légèrement sur elle-même, peut-être sous le poids de la gerbe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Finalement, elle leur adressa un sourire et vint déposer les fleurs sur la tombe de la mère d'Adrien. En se relevant, elle se frotta les mains pour enlever la poussière de terre qui s'y trouvait. Elle finit par faire face aux deux autres personnes.

« J'ignorais que vous alliez venir aujourd'hui. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ma… Marinette ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander Adrien, abasourdie.

\- Oh. Euh… Comme je suis venue voir mes parents, j'en ai profité pour venir fleurir la tombe de Madame Agreste. Désolée, j'aurais peut-être du te le dire. Mais comme ce n'était jamais fait les années précédentes…

\- Tu… Tu as fleuri la tombe de ma mère les autres années aussi ?

\- … Oui. Répondit-elle, baissant les yeux de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Emilie était une amie de ma mère et elle avait l'habitude de venir régulièrement pour la voir. Alors, j'ai pensé que je devais prendre la suite quand ma mère… »

Marinette s'arrêta là, ayant encore du mal à dire les mots qui devaient suivre. Son regard se voila un instant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe de ses parents, quelques mètres plus loin, avant de reporter son attention sur Adrien et Nathalie.

« Je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire sans en demander la permission.

\- Non. Non, tu as très bien fait. La coupa Adrien, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Merci. Merci pour elle. Je ne savais pas que nos mères étaient amies.

\- Il y a encore pas mal de choses que tu ignores visiblement. Taquina-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je croyais que tu le savais. J'aurais dû te le dire finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Sourit-il. Les fleurs sont magnifiques en tout cas. Encore merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire Adrien. C'est normal. Ta mère était adorable de ce que je m'en souviens.

\- Tu l'as connu ? S'étonna-t-il, les yeux s'ouvrant grands.

\- Un peu. De vague souvenir. Elle rendait visite à mes parents de temps en temps. Elle était toujours gentille. Son rire rivalisait avec celui de ma mère. »

Le regard doux qu'elle avait fit fondre le cœur d'Adrien. Elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs inconnus à Adrien lui-même. Quelque part, cela lui faisait mal. Marinette dû sentir son changement d'humeur et posa une main sur une des siennes, le tirant de ses pensées.

« La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, ou du moins de ce que je me souviens, elle voulait t'emmener avec elle la fois suivante. Nous nous serions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Sourit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Adrien, se tournant vers Nathalie pour qu'elle confirme les dires de l'adolescente.

\- Ta mère et celle de Marinette se connaissait de l'école si je ne me trompe pas. Mais j'ignorais qu'elles continuaient de se voir, désolée. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Emilie cependant. Sabine était une amie proche au lycée d'après Gabriel. Et on sait tous qu'il est difficile d'avoir des amitiés sincères lorsque nous sommes dans un milieu tel que le nôtre.

\- Ma mère s'en moquait ! Se défendit Marinette. L'argent et le pouvoir ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Malgré leurs différences, elles s'entendaient très bien. J'entends encore parfois leurs éclats de rire avec mon père. C'était bien. »

Elle baissa le regard sur la tombe d'Emilie. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Avec le temps, Marinette avait appris à les chérir et les accueillir à cœur ouvert sans fondre en larmes. Mais la tristesse était toujours là. Et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Je… je vais te laisser avec ta mère.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu sais ?

\- Merci. Mais j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mes parents. On se voit plus tard. Salua-t-elle en commençant à partir.

\- Attends ! Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler après ? Des souvenirs que tu as de ma mère ?

\- Bien sûr. Sourit-elle doucement. J'ai même quelques choses pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras. A plus tard. »

Avec un dernier signe, Marinette s'éloigna pour se rendre sur la tombe de ses propres parents.

oOo

Trois coups contre sa porte détournèrent Marinette de sa console. Elle mit son jeu en pause et alla ouvrir, se doutant de qui était derrière. Lorsque son regard se porta sur Adrien, elle afficha un léger sourire avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

\- C'est dans mon armoire. Installe-toi, je reviens. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant Adrien découvrir sa chambre. Il connaissait cette pièce, bien sûr. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds depuis l'emménagement de Marinette. Il regarda attentivement plusieurs de ses photos, dispersées tout autour de la chambre. Il tomba sur un poster géant de Jagged Stone, dédicacé par le chanteur lui-même. Accroché à cette affiche, un selfie de Marinette avec lui.

« Tu aimes Jagged Stone ? S'étonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder dans la direction de Mari.

\- Oui je l'adore. Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Rit-elle.

\- Je te voyais plus XY que Jagged. Avoua-t-il.

\- Eark ! »

Adrien rigola franchement devant la réponse écœurée de la jeune femme. Il continua le tour du propriétaire et vit le jeu vidéo en pause.

« Et tu joues à UMS 3 ?

\- Encore une fois, ça te surprend ?

\- Un peu. Ce n'est pas un jeu auquel jouent en général les filles.

\- Tout dépend des filles. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à jouer. Précisa-t-elle. C'était notre truc. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai plus vraiment de véritable défi. A part Max du collège mais on commence à bien se connaitre dans notre façon de jouer. Ce n'est même plus drôle.

\- Tu sais que j'y joue également ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux, on pourra se faire une partie à l'occasion. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs si tu veux. Je suis plutôt doué.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je ne sais pas jouer? Railla-t-elle, haussant un sourcil et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je dis juste que je peux sans doute t'aider à t'améliorer. Répondit-il avec le même sourire narquois.

\- Et bien sache que je suis sûre que je peux te foutre la raclée du siècle. Continua-t-elle en revenant avec une boite dans les mains. Mais j'accepte le défi. Quand tu veux et où tu veux ! »

Les deux se toisèrent du regard, une lueur amusée dansant dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Marinette baissa le regard sur la boite qu'elle tenait. Adrien suivit son regard. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Il l'attrapa avec précaution lorsqu'elle lui fut tendue.

« Nos mères gardaient contact et s'écrivaient régulièrement. Je sais, c'est un peu vieillot comme méthode mais ça leur tenait à cœur. Ma mère gardait la plupart d'entre elles. Je les ai conservé en souvenir de ma mère. Cette boite, elle l'a chérissait au même titre qu'elle chérissait son amitié avec ta mère. Alors, j'imagine qu'elles te reviennent. Sourit-elle timidement, un doux regard posé sur la boite.

\- Tu… tu les as lues ? Finit-il par demandé après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pas toutes. Ma mère m'en avait lu quelques unes. Elles contenaient des souvenirs communs du temps du lycée pour elles deux. Je… je n'ai relu que celles-ci. Le reste t'appartient.

\- Merci. Mais tu devrais les garder. Elles appartenaient à ta mère.

\- Et c'est la tienne qui les a écrites. Ma mère avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand elles les recevaient et les lisaient. Lis les, j'y tiens. »

Le regard que lui lança Marinette acheva Adrien. Il l'attira vers lui brusquement et l'enlaça, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle se tendit comme un arc mais sembla se détendre alors qu'elle lui rendait l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, peut-être plus, avant qu'Adrien ne la remercie une fois de plus. Malgré le son étouffé par sa propre peau, Marinette comprit immédiatement. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise.

« Vraiment, ce n'est rien Adrien. Elles sont toutes à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Finit-il par se redresser, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu me déteste probablement et pourtant…

\- Je ne te déteste pas ! Contra-t-elle, surprise qu'il pense ça.

\- Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi au début.

\- Mais les choses ont évolué. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté d'ailleurs. Irritée contre toi, oui. Mais détesté ? Certainement pas ! »

La conviction dans ses yeux ne laissèrent aucun doute sur la véracité de ces paroles Le cœur d'Adrien se réchauffa immédiatement Il leva une main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle sursauta à ce contact avant de lever ses yeux vers les siens. Ancrés les uns dans les autres, ils ne remarquèrent par que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient doucement.

Trois coups à la porte fit éclater leur bulle. Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Dans sa hâte, Marinette trébucha en arrière et ne dut son sauvetage qu'aux réflexes impressionnants d'Adrien. Le corps de la jeune fille percuta le sien une fois de plus. Ils rougirent tous les deux et se séparèrent un peu plus lentement lorsque Nathalie entra. Elle les toisa du regard avant de prendre la parole.

« M. Agreste aimerait vous parler Marinette. Il est dans son bureau.

\- Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. Adrien, tu peux rester ici si tu veux prendre le temps de lire ces lettres. Fais comme chez toi. Taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Alors que la porte de sa chambre se fermait sur les deux femmes, l'adolescent laissa échapper un rire. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur la boite et la serra contre son cœur. Quelque part, Marinette venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Il murmura un énième merci puis quitta la pièce non sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

oOo

« Votre voiture arrivera vers dix-neuf heures pour vous prendre. Vous arriverez au restaurant où votre père vous attendra pour dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Vous devriez être rentré pour minuit. Demain matin, votre séance photo démarre pour neuf heures. Couchez-vous dès que vous rentrerez.

\- Bien Nathalie. »

Adrien laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Il aperçut Marinette du coin de l'œil en pleine discussion. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à voir avec qui elle parlait.

« Nous avons un invité ?

\- Un ami de Marinette l'a rejointe pour une partie de la soirée, exacte. Un projet sur lequel ils doivent travailler tous les deux apparemment. »

Adrien fronça les sourcils. Il se leva après avoir eu toutes les instructions pour sa soirée et sa journée du lendemain. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Mari', il l'entendit éclater de rire. Si un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'éteignit bien vite lorsqu'il entendit par la suite un rire masculin. Son cœur se serra et son estomac se tordit. Adrien entra dans sa chambre pour se préparer, claquant la porte derrière lui.

oOo

Quand il rentra un peu plus tôt que prévu de sa soirée, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir l'ami de Marinette sortir de sa chambre. Là encore, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Adrien se pinça l'arrête de nez et inspira profondément.

« Adrien ? L'appela Mari' en sortant à son tour de sa chambre. Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Long et fatiguant. Mais oui, tout semble s'être passé comme le souhaitait Père. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avant qu'un grattement de gorge se fasse entendre. Mari' sursauta légèrement et fit face à son invité.

« Oh. Désolée. Adrien, je te présente Luka. Luka voici Adrien.

\- Je rencontre enfin le fameux Adrien. Salua-t-il en tendant sa main, récoltant au passage un « Luka » indigné et gêné de Marinette.

\- Désolé. Jamais entendu parler de toi. »

Intérieurement, l'égo d'Adrien était boosté. Le fameux ? Marinette parlait-elle de lui à ses amis ? SI oui, comment ? En bien ou en mal ? La satisfaction se transforma en doute. Il lança un regard vers sa colocataire, qui le fixait avec lassitude. Il leva les yeux en l'air et elle se tourna vers Luka.

« Je te raccompagne.

\- Je peux me débrouiller Ma Ma Marinette. Rit-il.

\- Allez ! On y va ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la porte d'entrée. Adrien les regarda tout le temps qu'il put, percevant parfaitement les regards entre eux. Lorsque Luka franchit le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Sur le joue ou sur les lèvres ? Adrien était incapable de le dire vu l'angle qu'il avait. Mais il détesta le regard et le sourire en coin que lui lança discrètement ce Luka. Et il détesta encore plus les rougeurs sur le visage de Marinette. Serrant les poings, il se tourna pour entrer sèchement dans sa chambre. Marinette, elle, ne compris pas sa réaction.

oOo

La soirée d'Halloween avait été décalée d'une semaine pour Marinette afin que le plus grand nombre de ses amis puissent venir. Elle chantonnait dans sa chambre tout en se préparant quand elle a reçu un sms. La sonnerie attira son attention. Arrêtant son geste, elle posa le mascara sur son lavabo et pris son portable dans les mains. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, il se mit à sonner. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oui Alya ?

\- Tu as vu mon message ? Demanda la rouqine aussitôt.

\- J'étais en train de te répondre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je pense pouvoir résoudre ce problème. Rit-elle en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en plus ? Ce serait génial. Comme ça, on serait un nombre pair. Ce sera plus simple pour les équipes.

\- Je vais essayer de voir si Adrien est dispo. Ça te va ?

\- Adrien ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Hein ? Ah non, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste étonnée que tu veuilles lui proposer, c'est tout.

\- Je peux toujours essayer. Reprit-elle en haussant les épaules, bien qu'Alya ne puisse le voir. On commence à bien s'entendre. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

\- Comme tu le sens Fille. Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Sans faute. Je vais aller lui demander maintenant.

\- Tu crois qu'il aura un costume de prêt ?

\- J'en ai quelques-uns qui pourraient lui aller. Je vais voir ça avec lui. J'y vais . A tout à l'heure Al'. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Reprenant son mascara, elle termina le contour de ses yeux, marquant la touche finale à son maquillage. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de son miroir et s'observa une dernière fois. Elle était plutôt fière de son costume fait main. Quelques petits détails restaient à faire, comme sa coiffure avec ses oreilles pointues, mettre ses fausses dent, ses lentilles et ses ailes mais, dans l'ensemble, le plus gros était fait. Sa robe rouge sang mettait indéniablement ses formes en valeur. Epaules légèrement bouffante, les manches s'arrêtant avec un élastique noir une dizaine de centimètre au dessus du coude, un corset fin descendait de son cou jusqu'à bas de sa robe, qui s'arrêtait une quinzaine de centimètre au dessus des genoux. Ses bas résilles habillaient ses longues jambes, reprenant le même corsage que sa tenue. Des talons compensés noir et rouge terminaient sa silhouette, la rendant plus grande et plus féminine que d'ordinaire. Ses ongles étaient peints de la même couleur rouge sang que le reste et ses lèvres renvoyaient la même couleur.

Avec un sourire, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Adrien. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il ouvre, chose qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux encore endormi. Dès qu'il l'a vit, ils s'ouvrirent en grand alors que son regard balayait son corps. S'il n'avait pas l'air tant dans le coltard, elle aurait surement rougit face à cet examen. Mais, au lieu de ça, un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

« J'interrompt ta sieste ? Ricanna-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. Je faisais juste une pause dans mes révisions. Superbe tenue. Mais tu sais qu'Halloween était la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pas pour moi. Ni pour toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'il nous manque quelqu'un pour être un nombre pair et depuis que je sais que tu as finalement ta soirée de libre. Je souhaitais t'inviter avant mais tu étais censé être absent.

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette. J'ai pas mal de boulot et… Okay, vous êtes nombreux ? Finit-il par demander devant le regard blasé de la jeune femme. Dieu qu'il souhaitait résister à ce regard envoutant.

\- Treize actuellement. D'où la quatorzième personne souhaitée. Sourit-elle.

\- Je ne connais personne. Contra-t-il.

\- Tu me connais moi. C'est déjà ça. Et tu as déjà croisé Nino ainsi que Luka. En plus, personne ne mord et on aura largement de quoi manger sur place. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Se moqua-t-elle. A moins que tu n'es peur. »

Adrien la regarda avec amusement même s'il essayait de faire l'offenser. Lui ? Peur ? De ses amis ? Certainement pas !

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre si c'est déguisé. »

Le sourire de Marinette s'agrandit instantanément. Il pouvait lire l'excitation danser dans ses yeux. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle s'empara de sa main et le tira derrière elle. Ils rirent tous les deux d'un même éclat. Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha sa main et le poussant presque sur son lit avant de partir dans son dressing. Pendant un bref instant, Adrien souhaita l'empêcher de partir, de la tirer vers lui pour qu'elle tombe en même temps de que lui sur le lit. Cette brève pensée l'excita un instant avant qu'il ne la ravale sans ménagement. Il inspira un grand coup, se demandant pourquoi il avait pensé à ça. Surtout ici, avec _elle_. Il n'entendait qu'à moitié le bouquant qu'elle faisait en cherchant ce qu'elle voulait. Un grand « Ah ah ! » le tira de ses pensées et Adrien leva la tête juste au moment où elle sortait de son dressing, ses mains tenant un déguisement qui semblait intéressant. Voulant cacher sa gêne, il lança la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu fantasme tellement sur moi que tu as déjà créé un costume pour que je joue un rôle pour toi ?

\- Dans tes rêves Hot Stuff. Répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses rougeurs. Essaie ça. C'était un projet de cours que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois. Il devrait t'aller. Je ferais quelques ajustements pour ce qui ne va pas. »

Sans un mot mais avec un regard et sourire qui en disait long, il s'empara des vêtements et les regarda un instant. Il ne devinait pas encore en quoi consistait le costume. Mais, rien qu'au toucher, il pouvait sentir la qualité des tissus. Et, pour avoir déjà vu le travail de Marinette, Adrien ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il serait remarquable.

« Hot Stuff ? Dois-je me changer ici ou puis-je disposer d'un peu d'intimité tout de même ? »

Marinette s'empara du premier oreiller qu'elle put pour le lui balancer. Eclatant de rire, Adrien l'esquiva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour, finalement, se changer seul.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver canon. Elle se mordilla le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure, totalement inconsciente de son geste. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du mannequin. Son cœur rata un battement avant de battre anormalement vite. Il freina un désir ardent de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour lui faire arrêter ce geste sexy. Au lieu de ça, il se râcla la gorge avant de lancer un « Alors ? » qui fit réagir la jeune designer. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et commença à faire les retouches nécessaires. Il profita qu'elle soit occupée pour attraper son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa penderie. Le costume était clairement celui d'un pirate. Une chemise blanc crème dont le col et l'ouverture du devant étaient délimités par un liseret gris foncé, une veste fine de couleur noire, un pantalon dans le même ton. La tenue en elle-même était simple. Mais le faux crochet à sa main gauche, le cache œil noir pour son œil droit et la boucle d'oreille en or lui donnait un air de bad boy qui lui plaisait bien. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rendre plus désordonné, déclenchant un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne. Lorsque Marinette arrêta son geste, son regard tomba et s'ancra dans celui du jeune homme. Une fois de plus, ils se regardèrent intensément, ne prenant pas conscience de cette bulle qu'ils se créaient alors qu'ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre.

Le portable de Marinette sonna.

La jeune femme se recula brutalement, manquant de tomber en arrière. Adrien attrapa son bras avant de la tirer vers lui, obligeant son corps à se coller contre le sien. Instantanément, les joues de Mari' virèrent au rouge. Ses yeux bleus reprirent leur place dans ceux d'Adrien avant de se baisser vers ses lèvres. Si ce fichu portable avait cessé de sonner, nul doute de ce qui se serait passé ensuite. Mais les sonneries obligèrent les deux adolescents à se séparer.

« Oui Alya ? Râla Mari'.Oui, oui, on arrive dans peu de temps. Je finis et on part. Oui, on vous rejoint là-bas directement. A tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha rapidement, le dos tourné. Elle se racla la gorge et lança son portable sur son lit.

« Je… je vais finir de m'habiller et on y va ?

\- Okay. Je t'attends. »

Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain sans un regard. Mais Adrien attrapa quand même ses rougeurs du coin de l'œil. Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

oOo

« Bien. Rappel des règles. Gars contre filles. Trois manches. Ceux qui remportent le plus de manches remportent la victoire. En cas d'égalité, on se fait une belle. Clair pour tous ? »

Alors que tout le monde acquiesçaient, Adrien se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il foutait ici. Le sourire de Marinette et son regard moqueur le firent grimacer. Il n'avait aucune chance face à elle. Il n'avait jamais joué au laser-game et, bien qu'il soit très bon aux jeux vidéos où il fallait viser, il se doutait que la réalité allait être totalement différente. Il ne vit que tardivement la jeune fille venir à son niveau, le regard suffisant.

« Promis. Je vais être douce avec toi. »

Le souffle frôla son cou lorsqu'elle parla, déclenchant un frisson le long de sa colonne. Il se pencha vers elle, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Si elle se sentit gênée, elle n'en montra rien. Adrien lui lança un regard provocateur alors qu'il arrêtait ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite.

« Je préfère la passion à la douceur. »

Les yeux de Marinette s'ouvrirent plus grand alors qu'il lui lançait un clin d'œil et se redressait. Les rougeurs sur les joues de sa rivale du soir le rendirent fier de lui. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre et répliquer, il la dépassa pour rejoindre le reste des hommes de la soirée.

oOo

Sa tête tomba sur son épaule. Doucement, Adrien tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui s'était assoupie contre lui dans la voiture du retour. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il replaçait prudemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Cette soirée avait été géniale. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il ne s'était pas pris la tête, avait profité sans songer à l'image qu'il devait renvoyer. Ça lui avait demandé du temps. Deux parties complètes où Mari' l'avait littéralement éclaté au niveau du score. Bien que les gars aient gagnés quatre des cinq manches nécessaires pour avoir un vainqueur, c'était toujours une des filles qui étaient en tête du classement. Alix, Marinette ou même Alya. Ces trois-là étaient redoutables et ne lâchaient rien.

Deux parties durant lesquelles Adrien s'était montré réservé, incertain et inquiet de ce que pouvait penser les autres. Mais, après quelques collisions plutôt violentes involontaires, quelques cris de frayeur à cause d'une rencontre fortuite et deux chutes pour s'être pris les pieds dans des gens ou des obstacles, il avait réussi à enfin se détendre. Et les sourires de Marinette, ses piques pour titiller son côté compétitif et les aides indéfectibles de Nino n'étaient pas étrangers à ça.

Nino. Un mec avec qui le feeling était tout de suite passé. Les deux s'étaient liés dès le début pour surveiller leurs arrières. En même temps, avec Alya et Marinette comme rivales attitrées, ils avaient largement besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir ! Et cette solidarité masculine les avait rapprochés au-delà de ce qu'Adrien pensait possible. Il s'était trouvé un ami, presqu'un frère d'arme. Et Nino se fichait totalement de son nom de famille !

La voiture s'arrêta devant leur maison. _Leur_ maison ! Combien de fois s'était-il senti seul en rentrant ici. Pas chez lui, ici. Or, ce soir, il était heureux de rentrer _chez lui_. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette légèreté depuis la disparition de sa mère. Marinette bougea contre lui, se blottissant un peu plus et laissant échapper un gémissement qu'il qualifia d'adorable. Son sourire s'accentua un peu plus. Il n'était pas idiot. C'était grâce à _elle_. Doucement, il murmura son nom en passant un doigt sur sa joue. Elle frissonna avant de s'appuyer encore un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant un petit rire. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort et caressa sa joue une fois de plus. Lorsque ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent, son cœur fondit littéralement.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la maison. » Lui indiqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle se redressa lentement, le regardant et lui souriant avec douceur. Marinette se frotta les yeux avant d'ouvrir sa portière et sortit enfin du véhicule. Adrien la suivit et c'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent les marches de la demeure. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais, avec l'habitude, ils se dirigèrent directement et sans encombre vers leurs chambres. Quand Adrien dû se séparer d'elle pour qu'elle continue à peine plus loin, il attrapa sa main sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'éloigner.

« Tout va bien Adrien ? »

La voix encore endormie de Marinette l'obligea à lever les yeux pour tomber dans les siens. Le léger froncement de sourcil indiquait son inquiétude. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue. L'inquiétude fit place à la surprise et aux rougeurs.

« Merci. Pour ce soir. J'ai adoré. »

Et la douceur remplaça la surprise. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens alors que ses fines lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire tendre. Le cœur d'Adrien manqua un battement.

« Quand tu veux. Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant. »

La pression sur sa main s'accentua. Un nouveau sentiment envahi son cœur, son corps en entier. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il vint enrouler ses bras autour d'elle d'un seul mouvement. Surprise, elle ne lui rendit son étreinte qu'après deux petites secondes. Son visage se posa sur son épaule. Le parfum de ses cheveux vint chatouiller son nez. Une odeur rassurante, apaisante. Et là, il comprit. Il comprit que ce n'était pas cette maison qui lui apportait cette plénitude. Cela faisait longtemps que cette maison était froide pour lui. C'était _elle_. Juste _elle_. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses sentiments. Bien trop tôt à son goût, elle se sépara de lui. Il fut frappé par la douceur dans ses yeux et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Adrien. »

Timidement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Et, aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cil, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

oOO

Évoluer autour de Marinette alors qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments devint un peu plus compliqué. Adrien se trouva tantôt maladroit, tantôt taquin avec elle. Flirteur, timide, complètement idiot et ensuite extrêmement conscient de sa proximité, de ses sourires, de ses regards et des petits effleurements qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre lorsqu'elle faisait des retouches sur certaines de ses tenues. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, ni quel comportement adopté. Il souhaitait tellement la séduire, l'avoir dans ses bras, l'embrasser et capturer chaque once d'affection qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Elle travaillait avec son père. Elle vivait avec eux. Avec lui. Elle dormait à quelques mètres à peine de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas risquer cet équilibre qu'ils avaient établis. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Alors, il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder de loin. Il continua à sortir avec elle et ses amis, en tant qu'ami simplement. Il se contenta de serrer les dents lorsqu'un autre homme que lui l'approchait.

Et, ainsi, plusieurs mois passèrent.

oOo

« Mec, faut que tu lui dise.

\- Ralentit Nino. Dire quoi et à qui ? Rit Adrien alors qu'il achevait de foutre une raclée au personnage choisit par son ami.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi Dude. Sourcilla-t-il. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu dévores des yeux Mari', tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Et ne nie pas ! Même Alya a remarqué ! »

« Game over » s'afficha sur l'écran de Nino alors que la mention « Winner » clignotait sur l'écran du mannequin. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux filles qui étaient dans la cuisine de Nino en train de préparer le plateau télé pour la soirée tout en discutant. La musique de fond empêchait pour les deux gars d'entendre ce qu'elles se disaient et il pria pour que ce soit pareil de leur côté.

« Je ne peux pas. Souffla-t-il en bloquant son regard sur Mari' alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Se sentant observer, elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, provoquant un sursaut pour son cœur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Sérieusement Dude. Lance-toi, tu as toutes tes chances.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Coupa-t-il en rompant le contact visuel. Je ne peux pas la perdre.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne prends pas de risque. »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Alya débarqua avec les verres, suivit de près par l'objet de son affection. Il attrapa le plateau avant qu'elle ne renverse tout et le posa sur la table. Au passage, il profita du geste pour effleurer sa main sans qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était intentionnel. Une légère rougeur, un sourire timide et Marinette s'installa près de lui. Nino changea la chaine et lança le dvd choisit pour la soirée.

Les paroles de Nino occupèrent l'esprit d'Adrien toute la soirée. Et si Nino disait vrai en affirmant qu'il ne prendrait pas de risque ? Il aimerait y croire. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit Marinette se blottir contre lui pendant la séance. Instinctivement, il plaça son bras autour de ses épaules, rendant plus confortable leur position.

oOo

Rapidement, le mois de Décembre défila et Noël s'approcha à grand pas. Gabriel s'enferma encore plus longtemps dans son bureau pour avancer au mieux le défilé de Noël. Marinette était débordée entre les examens de fin d'année et les tenues à confectionner à l'entreprise et Adrien enchainait les cours, les répétitions et les cours extra-scolaire. Autant dire qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'au travail, rapidement, entre deux déplacements. Et les cernes commençaient à sérieusement prendre une place permanente sous leurs yeux.

Alors, quand le photographe annonça la fin de la séance photo et que Nathalie ne pointa pas le bout de son nez, Adrien fila en quatrième vitesse dans un local où , il en était sûr, il pourrait se reposer avec Marinette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il l'observa quelques secondes alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, triant une montagne de tissus.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Le petit cri qu'elle lança et le bond qu'elle fit déclenchèrent le rire du mannequin. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Excuse. Ce n'était pas voulu. Concentrée ?

\- Un peu oui. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer pour avancer. »

Adrien posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules, l'obligeant à arrêter de bouger pour, enfin, le regarder et prendre une petite pause. Sans un mot, il s'empara de sa main et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle cria sous la surprise et ne put s'empêcher de s'écraser contre lui. D'instinct, Adrien passa ses bras dans son dos et au niveau de sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Repose toi quelques instants. Prend le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans tes tâches à faire. Tu verras que tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux. Conseilla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Et être allongée sur toi est une nécessité absolue pour que j'y arrive. Se moqua-t-elle, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Non. Mais j'ai besoin d'une couverture et tu es très confortable et chaude. Parfaite. »

S'il avait ouvert ne serait-ce qu'un œil, il aurait pu voir un nouveau rougissement sur les joues de la jeune fille. Pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre, elle enfoui son visage dans son torse. Elle savoura son odeur quelques secondes, même si elle se le nierait à elle-même.

« Juste cinq minutes. Céda-t-elle.

\- Juste cinq minutes. »

Un doux sourire étira leurs lèvres. Adrien commença à faire des petits cercles avec sa main sur sa hanche, détendant la jeune designer. Sa respiration la berçait. C'était agréable !

« Je ne serais pas là pour Noël. Annonça Adrien dans un murmure, continuant ses caresses. Père veut que j'aille en Chine pour visiter les bureaux sur place. Soit disant que ça m'aiderait à mieux comprendre l'entreprise. Railla-t-il, visiblement irrité par la décision de son père. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Continua-t-il alors que Marinette relevait son visage pour pouvoir l'observer. _Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi_. Pensa-t-il en ancrant son regard émeraude dans le sien, azur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les visites ne prendront pas tout notre temps. On pourra visiter le pays si tu veux. Sourit-elle.

\- Notre ? On ?

\- J'y vais aussi ! Rit-elle face à sa surprise. J'ai accompagné ton père la première année que je suis arrivée chez vous et il m'a laissé y aller seule l'année dernière. Cette année, je ne serais pas aussi seule visiblement. Termina-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Père ne m'en a pas parlé. C'est génial. Ça veut dire que nous serons ensemble pour les fêtes ! Je ne sais pas si l'hôtel organise une soirée pour Noël ? Au pire, on se fera quelque chose juste tous les deux. Ça peut être cool aussi. Mais tu ne voulais pas passer Noël en famille ?

\- L'hôtel ? Pfff ridicule. Comme si tu allais rester à l'hôtel.

\- Et où veux-tu qu'on dorme ?

\- Il y a de la place chez ma tante. Hors de question que tu restes seul pour Noël et pendant notre séjour là-bas. Tu viendras dans ma famille. Enfin… si tu veux. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Mais, bientôt, Marinette se sentit mal à l'aise. Etait-elle aller trop loin en l'invitant à passer les fêtes avec elle, dans sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Alors que l'inquiétude commençait à la ronger, Adrien resserra sa prise sur elle et plongea son visage dans son cou brutalement, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise.

« Adrien ?

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il. Merci, merci, merci. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me touche. »

Aucun mot ne lui semblait juste. Mari' se détendit dans ses bras et leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux, profitant de ces instants volés. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'une alarme ne se déclencha sur le portable de la jeune femme. A contre cœur, les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Elle se leva, remis en place ses vêtements froissés et alla éteindre l'impertinente.

« Désolée. Je dois aller voir ton père. On se voit plus tard ? »

Adrien hocha la tête positivement et la regarda partir avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le canapé, le bras en travers du visage.

oOo

« Nous sommes donc bon pour la Chine. Termina enfin Gabriel en refermant le dossier devant eux. Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Pas à ce sujet. J'aimerais vous parler de deux autres sujets si vous le permettez.

\- Vas-y. L'invita-t-il en s'adossant pleinement dans son fauteuil.

\- J'ai appris par Adrien qu'il venait également en Chine avec moi. Et je lui ai proposé de loger dans ma famille pour ne pas qu'il soit seul et qu'on puisse en profiter pour visiter ensemble. Ma tante sera ravie de l'accueillir. Si, bien sûr, cela ne vous dérange pas… »

L'air penaud de Marinette amusa intérieurement Gabriel, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre. Même s'il ne connaissait pas cette tante dont il était question, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait bien reçu et qu'il serait en sécurité.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Quel est l'autre sujet ?

\- Euh… Commença-t-elle avant de regarder ses doigts qu'elle tortillait . Je vous avait parlé du fait de vouloir peut-être déménagé dès que je serais majeur pour ne pas m'imposer plus que nécessaire.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et tu ne t'impose pas. Que je sache, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé cet accord. Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- Je sais. Et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Mais il se trouve que mes deux amis les plus proches déménage et ont trouvé un appartement qu'ils adorent et qu'ils envisagent d'acheter plus tard. Or, pour le moment, il est bien trop grand pour eux avec ses quatre chambres et ils m'ont proposé de déménagé avec eux…

\- Et tu aimerais accepter. Termina-t-il à sa place, un sourire en coin.

\- En effet. Mais ça ne changerait absolument rien à mon application pour l'entreprise. Rien du tout.

\- Je vais devoir augmenter ton salaire. Contra Gabriel après un court instant, faisant ouvrir grand les yeux de Mari'.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- J'accepterais ton départ ailleurs que sous ce toit qu'à cette condition ! J'ai promis à ta grand-mère de m'occuper de toi lorsque tu as signé ce contrat. Et, en mémoire de ma femme et delà relation qu'elle entretenait avec ta mère, je tiens aussi à le faire. Vraiment. Alors ce point n'est pas négociable.

\- Mais…

\- Non négociable ! »

Le regard qu'il lança à la jeune femme l'obligea presque à se tasser sur elle-même et à hocher la tête. La discussion était close sur ce point. Mais elle avait l'autorisation ! Intérieurement, elle sautait de joie.

« Qui sont ces deux amis proches dont tu parles ?

\- Oh ! Alya Cesaire et Nino Lahiffe. C'est avec eux que nous passons la plupart du temps avec Adrien. Vous les avez déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Adrien s'entend bien avec eux également ?

\- Nino est comme un frère pour lui. Sourit-elle avec tendresse. Et Alya comme une petite sœur encombrante. Ils se chamaillent souvent mais s'adorent.

\- Je vois. »

Marinette regarda l'homme devant elle, tentant de comprendre la signification de cette dernière phrase. Mais, comme toujours, il arborait son masque de froideur hivernale. L'interphone sonna. Nathalie l'informa qu'un client tentait de le contacter et qu'il était en ligne. D'un signe de tête, Mari' s'excusa et se leva pour quitter la pièce. La main sur la poignée, Gabriel reprit la parole.

« Si jamais l'idée de demander à Adrien de déménager avec vous te traversait l'esprit… »

Elle stoppa son geste et se tourna à demi pour le regarder face à face. Elle vit son masque se fissurer alors que son regard se couvait d'un voile de douceur et qu'un léger sourire se formait sur ses traits.

« Je ne serais pas contre. »

Et sur ça, il décrocha le téléphone, renvoyant silencieusement Mari' de son bureau.

oOo

« MARINETTE ! »

Avant même qu'elle ait pu souffler, une furie se jeta dans ses bras. Résultat : avec l'équilibre très précaire de la métisse, les deux jeunes filles finirent sur le sol, Marinette sous celle qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Immédiatement, Adrien lâcha ses affaires et aida les deux femmes à se relever. Il plaça un bras protecteur dans le bas du dos de son amie, visiblement inquiet pour elle.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais dû mieux me préparer à ça. Sérieusement Bridgette ? »

Mari' lança un regard désapprobateur à sa cousine et revint se coller à elle. La pseudo colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle l'enlaça sans attendre. Les deux filles se mirent à rire et piétiner sur place, heureuses de se retrouver après cette séparation.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Bri', je te présente mon ami Adrien. Adrien, voici Bridgette, ma cousine.

\- Il y a une ressemblance en effet. Sourit-il pour cacher son pincement lorsqu'elle avait employé le mot ami. Heureux de te connaitre.

\- Heureuse de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai pas mal entendu parlé de toi.

\- Bri' ! La gronda-t-elle, apparemment embarrassée.

\- Bah quoi ? Allez les amoureux, allons y. Maman vous attend avec impatience.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. Prévint Mari' en recupérant ses bagages et juste après que Bri' ait repris la route pour les guider.

\- Trop tard. Sourit-il encore plus. »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et emboita le pas à sa cousine. Bon retour aux sources.

oOo

Le séjour fut court mais intensif. Cinq jours à enchainer les visites des bureaux, des sites de productions et de quelques clients ou futurs clients. Adriene t Marinette étaient rincés ! Mais rien ne les empêcha de visiter la région dans laquelle ils étaient. N'étant jamais encore venu ici, Mari' fit office de guide touristique.

Contrairement à ce que prévoyait Marinette, sa tante n'avait pas de chambre supplémentaire pour Adrien. Des travaux et un afflux plus important de la famille les avait donc contraint à partager la même chambre et le même lit double. Mais, avec la fatigue, la gêne avait vite été dissipée. Aussi, Adrien prit très vite l'habitude de se réveiller en premier pour profiter pleinement de Marinette blottie contre lui, voir même enroulé autour de lui. Si le premier réveil fut ultra sportif avec un grand cri, un bond en arrière et une chute inévitable du lit, les suivants furent plus calmes et s'apaisèrent au point où Mari' n'avait plus honte de rester un peu plus contre lui quand elle se réveillait. Et Adrien adorait ça ! Il devint très vite accro à sa chaleur. Et savoir que la prochaine nuit serait sans elle lui baissait un peu le moral.

« Encore merci pour votre accueil. C'était un très bon Noël.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu le souhaite. Sourit la tante.

\- Merci. »

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le reste de la famille encore présente pour leur faire les au revoir. La tante de Mari' s'approcha de sa nièce qui revérifiait ses affaires. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, les yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Elle laissa tomber son compte et vint prendre sa tante dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'était bien trop court.

\- Je sais. Comme à chaque fois. Mais c'est ce qui fait de ces moments des trésors.

\- C'est vrai. Vous me manquez déjà. Ça m'a fait du bien de vous revoir.

\- Reviens quand tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient définitivement sur ses joues. Les deux femmes se serrèrent encore plus dans leur étreinte.

« Toi et ton petit ami serez toujours les bienvenus.

\- Adrien n'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Pas encore chérie. »

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire entendu au même moment où les joues de l'adolescente se teintèrent de rose. Bridgette vint s'ajouter au câlin, les faisant rire. Mari' croisa le regard d'Adrien et ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent un instant.

« On doit y aller Mari. Intervint le blond. Ça va aller ? »

Essuyant ses larmes, elle se sépara de sa famille et hocha la tête. Non convaincu, le mannequin vint s'emparer de sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Leurs deux cœurs manquèrent un battement en simultané. Il pressa un peu plus ses doigts autour de siens, lui montrant son soutien.

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Paris Charles de Gaule, qu'ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et qu'Adrien refusait la proposition de Marinette pour qu'il se joigne à elle, sa nonna et son grand-père paternel sous prétexte de vouloir juste se mettre au lit, ils se séparèrent enfin après plusieurs jours collés l'un à l'autre. Et, instantanément, un vide se fit ressentir pour chacun d'entre eux bien qu'ils n'en aient pas conscience. Lorsque Marinette quitta définitivement son champ de vision, Adrien attrapa son téléphone et envoya un unique message à Nino.

_**« Je vais le lui dire. »**_

Il coupa son portable avant même de recevoir une réponse.

oOo

« Mari ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard. »

Pour toute réponse, Adrien entendit un bruit de chute, des jurons et un « Oui oui j'arrive tout de suite » strident au travers de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit près de la porte d'entrée, attrapant leurs deux manteaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mari' se montra en haut des escaliers. Concentrée sur les marches, elle ne remarqua pas le regard appréciateur d'Adrien la reluquer de haut en bas. Sa robe bleu roi soulignait parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux, seulement bouclés, descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses jambes étaient nues depuis le genou et s'allongeaient dangereusement avec ses talons du même bleu que sa tenue. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un fin trait d'eye-liner noir tandis que ses cils semblaient infinis, lui donnant un regard de biche adorable. _Parfaite_. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit actuellement.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui proposa son bras lorsqu'elle atteignit les dernières marches. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent une fois de plus l'un dans l'autre et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle accepta l'offre avec un « Merci » simplement soufflé. Direction l'appartement d'Alya pour le nouvel an !

Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, comme convenu. Marinette avait proposé à sa meilleure amie de l'aider dans la confection des mignardises apéritives et les desserts. Alors, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à tout préparer dans les cuisines du manoir Agreste avec l'aide d'Adrien dans le rôle de commis de cuisine, c'est avec une grande précaution que le couple apporta les plateaux dans l'appartement.

« Mari' ! C'est génial ! Merci milles fois.

\- Ce n'est rien. Sourit-elle en posant son fardeau. Il faut mettre les gâteaux au frais et seront à sortir trente minutes avant de les servir. Pour les apéritifs, les verrines doivent rester fraiches mais les toasts sont à réchauffer avant de les manger. Ils seront meilleurs.

\- On peut les mettre maintenant à basse température. Les autres arrivent d'ici trente minutes normalement. »

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'activaient, Adrien rejoignit Nino dans le salon et l'aida à finir d'agencer les places autour de la table. Pour la première fois depuis le laser game, il allait retrouver l'ensemble du groupe. S'il s'était étroitement lié d'amitié avec ce couple d'ami, il ne connaissait finalement pas trop les autres. Et cela le stressait.

« Tout va bien Dude ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais.

\- A la façon de te déclarer à Mari ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, de façon à ce que seul Adrien puisse l'entendre. »

Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui donnait ses directives à Alya avant de reporter son attention sur Nino. Il haussa simplement les épaules et reprit sa tâche.

« Parfait ! S'exclama Alya en claquant les mains. C'est l'heure du post apéro entre nous ! »

Marinette éclata de rire et rejoignit les gars dans le salon chargée de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruit dans une caisse. Une fois tout installé, ils se servir tous un punch préparé à l'avance dans un grand saladier et trinquèrent.

« L'heure est au sérieux les gens. Commença Alya tout de suite après sa première gorgée. Asseyons-nous un instant. Adrien, il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire.

\- Okay… Répondit-il, visiblement sceptique. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu vois dude… Commença Nino.

\- On déménage !

\- Alya !

\- Sérieux chéri. La douceur tu connais ?

\- Bah quoi ? On n'allait pas tourner autour du pot pendant une heure. Les autres arrivent dans dix minutes, même pas.

\- C'est cool. Rit Adrien. Vous emménager tous les deux ? Toujours sur Paris ?

\- Euh… En fait, ce sera pour le moment tous les trois. Corrigea Mari' en le regardant. »

Ce fut la douche froide pour Adrien. Seule son expérience en tant que mannequin l'empêcha de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer aussi clairement qu'un phare au milieu de la nuit sur son visage. Son sourire, cependant, perdit de son authenticité. Si Alya et Nino ne le remarquèrent pas, Marinette fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son genou. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, sans réellement la voir.

« Quand ? Si c'est de l'aide que vous demandez, bien sûr que je serais là. Continua-t-il avec une fausse joie. Bien sûr il était heureux pour eux, mais il perdait Marinette dans l'affaire. Et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Cool. On aura besoin de bras ! Mais laisse-nous finir d'abord Sunchine.

\- Alya a raison. Reprit la franco-chinoise. Le truc avec cet appart', c'est qu'il a quatre chambres. Une pour Alya et Nino, une pour moi, une pour les amis de passage et une vacante. Et, si au début on s'était entendu tous les trois pour te faire comprendre que tu serais toujours le bienvenu chez nous quand tu le souhaiterais, on a eu un petit évènement inattendu qui nous a fait changer d'avis.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Adrien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire en noyant le poisson dude, continua Nino, c'est que nous aimerions que tu emménages avec nous.

\- Si tu le veux. »

Adrien les regarda tous les trois, abasourdis. Si le froid, la solitude et un léger sentiment de rejet avait étreint son cœur quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait à cet instant. Une chaleur sans nom, une joie incommensurable et une bouffée d'affection s'empara de lui. Ils lui proposaient. A _lui_ ! Le dernier de la troupe. Eux, qui se connaissent depuis _des années_. Ils l'acceptaient pleinement dans leur groupe.

L'envie de leur crier un grand oui, il se prit une nouvelle douche froide !

« Mon père…

\- N'est pas contre ! Coupa Marinette. C'est aussi pour ça que nous avons changé d'avis. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon déménagement il y a quelques semaines, il m'a clairement dit que si nous avions l'idée de te proposer, cela ne le dérangerait pas tant qu'il s'agit de nous trois. »

Adrien la regarda avec un air ahuri. C'était une grande première ! Son père l'autorisait à quitter sa surveillance étouffante, faisant fi de sa paranoïa insensée sur les dangers du monde extérieur.

Une sonnerie tira le quatuor de leur conversation. Alya se leva directement pour aller à la porte, suivit de près par Nino. Marinette, elle, exerça une légère pression sur son genou où sa main était restée.

« Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Si nous deux savons que nous nous supportons en vivant ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin, tu ne connais que depuis deux mois Nino et Alya. Et crois-moi, ils ne sont pas toujours des cadeaux. Sans compter qu'on devra vivre avec leurs échanges mielleux de couple amoureux. Se moqua-t-elle finalement. »

Adrien rit avec elle en se levant. La conversation se termina d'un commun accord alors qu'ils allaient saluer les nouveaux arrivants. En l'espace de cinq minutes, l'appartement était bondé. Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Adrien resta en retrait, apprenant à connaitre les autres. Lorsque la chaleur devint étouffante, il s'échappa sur un des balcons de l'appartement. Savourant l'air frais, il fut surpris d'entendre la porte du balcon d'à côté se fermer. Jetant un coup d'œil, il y vit Marinette avec Luka. Mari était de dos et ne pouvait pas le voir. Luka, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme. Adrien avait bien vu que le musicien faisait tout son possible pour rester avec elle. Qu'il n'hésitait pas à la toucher, furtivement, la prendre dans ses bras et la taquiner dès qu'elle disait quelque chose de drôle. Et, à chaque fois, le cœur d'Adrien s'était serré jusqu'à lui faire mal. Alors, quand il les vit ici, seuls et isolés, son cœur se contracta d'un coup, lui coupant le souffle. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara de son corps. Pressentiment qui atteint son apogée lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait.

« Tu es une fille extraordinaire Marinette. Claire comme une note de musique. Sincère comme une mélodie. Tu es la chanson que j'entends dans ma tête depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Luka…

\- BRO ! Tu étais là. Viens goûter ce cocktail de rêve que je viens de créer. »

L'interruption de Nino sorti Adrien de sa torpeur. Marinette se tourna brusquement et son regard se porta immédiatement sur Adrien. Et, de suite, ses joues devinrent d'un rouge vif, déchirant le cœur du jeune mannequin. Il détacha son regard d'elle quand Nino le traina derrière lui.

Un silence s'installa sur les balcons. Mari' se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna lentement vers Luka.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est lui que tu choisis ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de choix à faire Luka. Il s'est imposé. Lentement, mais sûrement.

\- J'aurais dû être plus rapide. Rit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Non. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Dé… Désolée Luka. Je t'aime énormément mais…

\- Pas comme je lui voudrais. Je comprends Mari'. Je t'assure.

\- Tu es un très bon ami pour moi.

\- Et je compte bien le rester. Ne me rejette pas s'il te plait. »

Le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui lança réchauffa un peu son cœur brisé. Elle méritait d'être auprès d'elle. Et, s'il devait se l'avouer, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Mais il en avait besoin. Pour tourner la page et avancer. Et ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Amis ?

\- Définitivement amis.

\- Allez, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

oOo

Ce qu'Adrien vit tout le reste de la soirée, c'est à quel point Marinette et Luka étaient ensembles. Quelques regards timides s'échangeaient entre eux et beaucoup de rires. Le cœur d'Adrien se brisa avant de se briser encore plus face à ça. Elle l'avait accepté. C'était obligé ! Quel mec resterait comme ça autour d'une fille qui venait de la rejeter ? Il les observa de loin tout le reste de la soirée, évitant presque de se trouver seul avec celle qui l'avait détruit sans le savoir. Lorsque le décompte pour la nouvelle année commença, il afficha son sourire de mannequin, pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Quand Luka serra Mari' dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, il craqua et quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Alya. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et pris quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il devait dormir ici ce soir mais, là, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fuir loin d'eux deux. Fuir loin d_'elle_. IL ne pouvait pas. Juste, il ne pouvait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui. Sans même réfléchir, il ouvrit la seconde porte de la salle de bain et s'enferma dans la chambre d'Alya, cherchant son manteau parmi le tas de vêtements entassés sur le lit. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Adrien ? Je te cherchais. Ecris ton vœux sur le papier pour qu'on l'attache à une lanterne. »

Au son de cette voix, il se figea. Quand Marinette compris ce qu'il faisait, elle s'arrêta.

« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… je ne peux pas écrire de vœux ce soir. Réussit-il à répondre sans que sa voix ne se brise de trop.

\- Et pourquoi ? »

Il entendit le claquement de la porte derrière elle, les isolant tous les deux. Il en profita pour se tourner vers elle. L'inquiétude se dessina immédiatement sur son visage. Et, instantanément, elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, une main sur sa joue. Une décharge électrique le traversa. Il aimerait avoir la force de s'éloigner d'elle, d'être en colère contre elle d'être comme ça. Si… _elle_.

« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Le seul vœu que je veux faire ne se réalisera jamais. Alors, à quoi bon ?

\- Il ne peut pas se réaliser si tu ne l'écris pas. Je suis sûr qu'il s'exaucera. C'est ça la magie de la nouvelle année.

\- Non. Il ne le peut pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition de vivre avec vous trois alors que j'en meure d'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? S'étonna-t-elle, baissa sa main pour la poser sur son bras. Ton père…

\- Toi. Coupa-t-il.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec vous trois alors que je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors que tu appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre. Céda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Adrien, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-il finalement, baissant le regard et posant son front sur le sien pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Je t'aime comme un dingue et te savoir avec Luka me tue. Je ne peux pas… »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Marinette sur les siennes. Sous le choc, il ne se recula pas et laissa la jeune femme accrocher ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant d'avantage à lui. Sa raison se perdit et il l'enlaça encore plus, voulant profiter de cet instant. Quand elle se décolla légèrement, il revint à la réalité.

« Je l'ai rejeté.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Je l'ai rejeté parce que je suis amoureuse d'un autre. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança l'enflamma littéralement. Avec ce baiser, il n'avait aucun doute de l'identité de celui dont elle était amoureuse. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Son cœur ne le supporterai pas.

« Dis le moi. Supplia-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

La main sur sa joue l'obligea à ouvrir ses saphirs pour tomber dans l'azur. Son regard se chargea d'amour et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un très léger sourire.

« Je t'aime Adrien Agreste. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. »

Le cœur du mannequin se gonfla d'amour. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres. Le baiser était passionné, chacun voulant faire comprendre à l'autre l'ampleur de leurs sentiments. Très vite, la langue d'Adrien trouva celle de sa partenaire. Les souffles se mélangèrent, les corps se pressèrent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à court d'air qu'ils se reculèrent avant de reprendre plus brutalement leur baiser. Dans sa fougue, Adrien plaqua Marinette contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres. Instinctivement, la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'agrippa à lui. C'est Marinette qui demanda grâce, se détachant de lui pour murmurer son nom. Le désir dans sa voix électrisa Adrien. Un soupçon de lucidité l'obligea à se détacher d'elle et de se calmer. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et seule une fine cloison les séparaient du reste du groupe.

Front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle lentement. Mari' se laissa glisser contre lui, ses pieds touchant de nouveau le sol. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient plus se séparer. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient _parfaitement _l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils étaient faits pour s'assembler depuis le début.

« Alors ? Tu vas l'écrire ce vœu ? Demanda Marinette, une lueur amusée dans son regard encore fiévreux.

\- Pas besoin. Il est déjà réalisé. »

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus lent, beaucoup plus profond. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans elle.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, ils eurent droit à énormément de plaisanteries, de sous-entendus sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre et quelques chaleureuses félicitations. Luka vint serrer la main d'Adrien, le menaça discrètement des pires souffrances s'il blessait Marinette avant de lui dire qu'il plaisantait et vint prendre Mari' dans ses bras comme un au revoir lourd de sens pour lui. Le mannequin ne lâcha pas la main de sa petite amie de la soirée, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une éternité. Alors, quand son père lui demanda comment s'était déroulée la soirée de la vieille en rentrant, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut.

« _Parfaite._ »


End file.
